Rune Factory 2: Blazing Events
by The Crystal Catalyst
Summary: Mainly focuses on 2nd generation storyline. Aria and Aaron experience adventures of romance, friendship and more! Join them in the wackiness, fluffy times and serious danger. Pairings Aria/Orland, Leann/Aaron and more. Enjoy! Rated T due to uncertainty.
1. Chapter 1

**Since I do not really have many ideas on my other fanfics, I decided to start a one or twoshot on my just-found-out-by-watching-the-walkthrough game, Rune Factory 2. A thousand apologies but I'll figure something out.**

**Putting that aside for a little while, I need your opinions and feedback. Do you think I should involve Aaron? … Anyway, I'll start first including Aaron for now. But this story will most likely have Aria as its starring role.**

**Enjoy! And no flames, please!**

**I do not own Rune Factory 2 and the song Tsunaide Te ni Kiss wo.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Unexpected discoveries

**_(Alvarna Academy, Holiday 1, Spring 1, Year 2)_**

"Yeah! The school is nearly complete with the new rooms now!" an excited Aria exclaimed as her twin brother Aaron jumped up and down endlessly.

The Alvarna Academy was not fully complete but there was a music room, a sick bay and a Cooking Lessons Room now. Aria and Aaron had consulted Bryon and Bryon stated that only with the permission of Kyle, their father, the school would be complete.

"So much for the workshop…" Aria said, teary along with Aaron.

They had bought the workshop complete with the worktable and kitchen from Yue's bargains. Yue wholeheartedly gave them a further discount since they were still kids but they could have gotten a lot of recovery potions from Natalie with all that money.

Soon, Mana, Aria and Aaron's mother and also one of the teachers at the academy, came and found the newly upgraded school and commended their hard work. Mana explained that the next day's lesson would be an exploring of the school's new facilities.

Roy, who happened to overhear the conversation, pumped his fist into the air and did a celebratory dance. The others, who were gaping at the school, had different reactions. Leonel was slightly unaffected as he was now smiling with excitement. Leann was being spun around and around by Cammy and Orland just sighed and took out a book to read.

**_

* * *

_**

(Alvarna Academy, Monday 2, Spring, 8.55 a.m.)

Aria upon reaching school decided to explore the new facilities first. She saw Leonel and his parents, Barrett and Dorothy standing at the entrance.

Barrett, one of the other teachers in the school, glanced quizzically at Dorothy as if to say 'Why are you so early?' And Dorothy piped up just in time to explain that she had to prepare her first aid kit at the sick bay first.

Barrett smiled embarrassed as he had completely forgotten about the sick bay that was newly set up. Dorothy entered the school along with Leonel and Aria greeted Barrett.

"Morning, Barrett!" Aria chirped.

"Aria, yes, good morning," Barrett replied as Aria was about to enter the school.

"Don't go into the dungeons. The monsters there are getting highly hostile towards people! Don't you dare sneak out of town!" he added.

Aria fell down and sweatdropped. She had been planning to explore the last dungeon Blessia Islands to get the last clue about her father.

"Hah! I knew that you would try and get out of town and into the dungeons again! All passages to the dungeons have been blocked so don't try anything sneaky! Tell Aaron that too!" Barrett said, snickering at the sight of spoiling Aria's plans.

"Muahahaha!" He laughed mockingly.

Aria decided to tell Aaron after school so she headed into Mana's class, put her bag down and started to explore the new facilities.

The sick bay was already occupied by Dorothy Leonel and Orland so Aria decided not to enter. The Cooking Lessons room was already jam-packed with the other students so Aria thought that it was not a good idea to enter either. So she went ahead to the Music Room.

As she pushed the door open, Aria noticed nobody had come to look at it. The floor was of wood tiles and there was a grand slightly antique piano in the middle of the room. When Aria touched the piano, she remembered that Mana had given her a brief but informative lesson on the piano notes.

"Try playing that music score sheet in your bag. You know, the one with the lullaby in it," a voice said in the mirrors.

Aria spun around to find her other self smiling in the mirror and pointing at her bag. Aria's other self appeared after she found the first piece of the tablet containing Dragon Break. She was like a best friend to her and Aria could always talk to her when she was alone at home. Aria named her Arie, thinking it was a good idea.

(**Author's note: Aria's other self is an OC. She looks a whole lot like Aria actually only that her left eye is crystal blue.)**

"You mean the one Dad taught Aaron and me, Arie?" Aria asked and when Arie nodded Aria took the score sheet and put it on the piano.

After memorizing the lyrics of the lullaby, Aria decided to learn the piano notes so she could play it. Now, Aria was opening the piano lid and rested her fingers on the keys along with Arie.

"Here goes. Let's do it as we practised," Aria said as Arie smiled and nodded.

**

* * *

**

What's Aria going to play? Stay tuned to find out! Oh by the way, I think I figured something out for my other fanfics so stay tuned for updates!

**TakariFan8816 signing off!**


	2. The Song And An Unexpected Meeting

**Yep, now I'm setting up something new in this fanfic. For those who have reviewed, you should check it out as it's something like a reply to your reviews. Anyway, before we start, I would like to thank those who have reviewed, favourite and/or read this fanfic.**

**Thanks to:**

**Watery1997**

**Vitaliusdeos**

**The Essential Word**

**And to all readers!**

**Vitaliusdeos: Thanks for the favourite and review! Rest assured I will continue my updating on my fanfics. It will just take a really long time to finish it all.**

**The Essential Word: Thanks for the review. About the other self, Arie, she's not evil or anything. This will be a big spoiler but I can tell you that she is what Aria will look like in the going-to-be-soon future. Thanks for the tip about the commas!**

**Okay, this is getting too long so I'll start now!**

**I do not own Rune Factory 2 and Tsunaide Te Ni Kiss Wo.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Unexpected Discoveries Part II

With her fingers placed on the piano keys, they gently pushed them down and the music began to play…

Meanwhile, at the Sick Bay, Dorothy and Leonel was just about to admire their work of treating Orland's newly-acquired bruise when they heard the piano playing. Orland got his bruise by falling off the stairs of the inn. That time, Egan just finished cleaning the stairs with water and was about to get a cloth to dry it up.

"Uh, is anyone playing a piano here?" Leonel asked looking around.

"It doesn't look like someone would be playing here…" Orland replied, rolling his eyes. "This is a sick-bay."

"Yeah, but maybe the music room would hold the answer," Leonel asked, leaving with Orland as Dorothy listened to the music with full amazement.

"Bye, Mom!" Leonel chirped as he poked his head round the door and waved.

At the Cooking Room, everyone was busy cooking something. Aaron was trying desperately to make some Strawberry Cake, knowing that Leann loves Strawberry Cake.

**(Author's Note: I don't know if Leann really likes Strawberry Cake or not. It just came into mind.)**

Serena and Sera were making cookies together and Cammy was making Strawberry Tarts to share with everyone. Roy was making mashed potato with gravy for lunch and Leann was making apple pie which is Aaron's favourite food.

"Hey, what's that noise?" Serena and Sera said in unison as everyone heard it and looked around.

"It sounded like it came from the Music Room!" Roy said.

"Let's see what it is!" Aaron said, and everyone went to investigate.

_'I heard this tune before…'_ he thought.

By the time everyone reached the Music Room, Aria already started singing the lullaby. Everyone gaped at Aria in awe and shock. They could not see Arie in the mirror because only Aria can see her.

"What on earth?! Aria sings?" Roy whispered.

"It's that lullaby…" Aaron said, as everyone turned to look at him. "It's that lullaby Dad taught us…"

"Really?" Leann said and everyone turned to listen to Aria singing.

Aaron smiled softly as memories of learning the lullaby from his father, Kyle, came flooding back in his mind.

_(Flashback.)_

_"Dad, dad, dad!" Aaron hopped over to Kyle along with Aria._

_"We know how to sing that lullaby now!" Aria said, smiling._

_"Great job, you two. Soon, you'll be able to sing many songs of different languages. Maybe I should tell Mom to show you the Spanish song Hijo De La Luna," Kyle praised, bending down to ruffle his children's hair._

_"When your birthday comes, we'll sing it for you! And Hijo De La Luna too!" Aaron said._

_"Yes, let's do that for Mom's birthday too!" Aria agreed._

_"Thank you. Mom's going to like it too," Kyle said smiling sadly upon remembering that he did not really know when his birthday is._

_(End of Flashback.)_

_'Why did you leave, Dad?'_ Aaron thought as he looked at Aria still playing the piano and singing. _'Life was going so well… Then you had to leave. You said it was something only you can do but what is it?'_

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Aria singing the last part of the song. Everyone nearly gasped in surprise as they noticed shimmering lights floating around the room. Softly, Aaron sang the song with his sister. Everyone turned to look at him and Aria in turn as they sang together.

_'Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita'_

_'Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo'_

_'Hitotsu futatsu to'_

_'Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

**(Author's note: Sorry this looks very long. Decided to cut it short and please don't mind the repeated verse.)**

As Aria played the last of the key notes, Leann started to weep softly, much to everyone's alarm. Leann shook her head and insisted that she was all right.

"It's just that that was a beautiful song," Leann whispered as Aaron handed her a handkerchief.

Aria was about to close the piano lid after taking the music score sheet when she heard Arie calling out to her. She turned round, seeing Arie in the mirror beckoning to her. Cautiously, Aria went to her and Arie looked rather uneasy.

"I sense not one, not two, not even three but eight people here other than you and me," Arie whispered. "Communicate through telepathy, you know no one else can see or hear me," Arie said, looking around as if trying to find the 'intruders' in the room.

"Arie, you have any idea who they are?" Aria asked, through telepathy.

"Yes, there's Aaron and your classmates. I feel all of their auras and they're… Hiding behind the door," Arie replied, pausing to sense their location.

Sighing deeply, Aria called out, "Aaron, everyone, I know you're all there! Come out from that door."

Groaning, Aaron came in, followed by the others. Aria was still looking at the mirror, talking telepathically with Arie. A silence hung in the air for a few moments, until Orland spoke up.

"Aria, I didn't know you could sing so nicely," he said trying to make it sound terse.

"Aaah, I'm not that sure how that came out either," Aria said, blushing as she turned round to look at the others after she stopped talking to Arie.

"But it's true, you sing like a natural!" Serena said.

"Like as if you were born with a singing voice!" Sera added.

"She always had a pretty voice. You didn't realise that?" Orland said and when everyone glanced at him only then did he realised what he said.

"Um, I should take back what I said…" Orland said, trying his best not to blush insanely.

"It's okay. Thanks for the compliment!" Aria chirped, also starting to turn red.

_'Ding-dong!'_ came the bell.

"That's the bell. Time to get rushing to Barrett's class since he thought Mana's lesson was long enough for us to explore the place," said Roy.

"Yep, let's go together!" Leonel piped up.

"Wait, we better hurry. Barrett might give us punishment!" Cammy fretted, fearing Barrett's famous 'Punishment of Pain'.

Laughing, everyone went off together. Aria turned round, looking at the mirrors and saw Arie and… Kyle?! Yes, it was Kyle, their father. The one whom Aria and Aaron were looking for all this time. He looked the same as that stormy night when he left.

"Aria, you and Aaron are nearly done with your search. You are one step closer to finding me but hurry, I cannot restrain it forever…" Kyle said, beaming.

"Eep! Where did you come from? Don't scare me like that!" Arie shrieked, jumping and turned around.

"Sorry… You just came so suddenly…" Arie said as Kyle forgave her and looked at Aria who had the same expression on her face.

"Hahaha! I guess I just popped out of nowhere huh? But hurry over to Blessia Island, get that last piece of tablet and show it to Barrett. He'll probably know what to do," Kyle said, grinning sheepishly.

"Understood! We'll go tell Aaron!" Aria and Arie said in unison.

"Don't tell him you talked to me though. You mustn't. The time stream must be protected," Kyle stated sadly.

"But I want you two to know that I'm always watching over you. I will guide you to the answers you seek to my disappearance. I love you both and Mana as well. Do not worry. Soon, we'll be reunited as a family once again…" Kyle said, as he turned round to walk away.

"Dad, wait! Where will you be?! What's going to happen? Why can't you let me tell Aaron about his conversation? What about that time stream you were talking about? Nooo! Come back!" Aria said, dashing to the mirrors and hit it as hard as she could.

"I'm sorry Aria. But as I said, I will be with you and everyone else. We will meet again…" Kyle said, smiling sadly, waved goodbye and vanished, leaving a pale Aria and an teary Arie behind.

"Dad, he was there… Now he's gone again…" Aria said, wanting to burst into tears.

"Now, now, if anyone were to come see you like this, they'll most likely ask you what happened and Dad would not want that would he?" Arie said, trying to comfort Aria from the mirror.

"Yeah… I've got to be brave and find the last clue leading to Dad after the barricades are put down!" Arie said, determined once again.

**(Author's note: Just to remind you, Barrett told Aria in chapter one that he blocked all the passages to all dungeons.)**

"That's right! You've got to be brave for Aaron, Mom, Dad and everyone in town," said Arie, getting excited. "Keep that memento in mind and I'll see you later."

With that, Arie vanished. Aria was smiling now, knowing that there was no use moping over Kyle's disappearance when she and Aaron could do something about it. Who knows? Maybe Kyle would be saved and they would live as a family again.

Orland rushed into the room, followed by Aaron and a fretting Cammy.

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing? We've got to get to class. Teacher Barrett will give us his famous punishment if we are late!" Cammy said, fretting excessively.

"Yeah, everyone's waiting for you at the hallway. Hurry up now!" Aaron said.

"…" Orland was as silent as ever as he went to open the door again and stood there. "Ladies first…"

"COME ON! Stop spacing out and let's get going!" Cammy said as she pushed Aria out and Aaron rushed after her, followed by Orland, who closed the door behind him.

"Hey! Cammy! No pushing!" Aria said, panicking as they half rushed, half pushed to the hallway where everyone else was waiting.

Together, they all ran off to the classroom, laughing and panting together. But, Aria could never put aside what Kyle had said to her in the mirrors.

* * *

**Wow, Kyle makes an appearance! I know that was random but it happened to pop up in my mind and I decided to include it in this chapter! I admit, this chapter is pretty long…**

**Anyway, did you all like it? Please review! Coming up, a mini-drama! You have to read it. This is why Cammy is so scared of doing something wrong at Barrett's class!**

**

* * *

**

(Mini drama time!)

_(Two weeks ago…)_

_"Muahahaha!" Barrett laughed evilly as stars formed in his eyes and he stopped the stopclock. "You're late Cammy, by ten minutes and thirty-two seconds! You know what that means do you?"_

_"P-punishment?" Cammy mumbled, feeling helpless as she looked at her classmates, who were equally frightened._

_"Not only that… The Punishment of Pain! Muahaha! Luckily, I have with me… The item to be used for your punishment!" Barrett cackled wickedly, a dark aura swirling around him._

_"Noooo!!! Not that!" Cammy shrieked frightened._

_"Oh yes. Here you go…" Barrett said taking the item out and giving it to Cammy._

_"WAAAAAAAH!" Cammy screamed._

_(At the Staff Room…)_

_"I hear that your children are nearly done building the sick bay, so may I be hired as a nurse?" Dorothy asked Mana._

_"Of course, Dorothy. I think everyone will agree too!" Mana agreed wholeheartedly._

_"WAAAAAAAH!" a loud scream came from the classroom._

_"Oh my, who was that?" Dorothy asked, turning pale._

_"It sounded like Cammy. Your husband, Barrett must be carrying out his famous 'Punishment of Pain' again…" Mana sweatdropped as she put her hand to her forehead._

_"Is that so? I hope they're all right…" Dorothy stated anxiously._

_"Don't worry. Actually, it's not painful at all. Let me explain…" Mana declared as she chatted with Dorothy._

**(The End!)**

**

* * *

**

TakariFan8816 signing off!


	3. The Underground Dungeon

**It's about time I updated so this is the latest chapter of Rune Factory 2: Blazing Events! I'll keep it short so I'll start right away!**

**By the way, I just found out about Rune Factory Frontier so I was like 'Wow' when I noticed that Aria and Arie are like the two Irises so maybe I'll put a part of the storyline the event when they are reunited…**

**The Replies to Comments section will be under construction but I give my thanks to everyone who reviewed and read this fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon and the sounds I'll use in this fanfic.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: The last clue and the underground Dungeon.

In the end, thanks to everyone's cooperation, they did not turn up late for Barrett's class, much to Barrett's disappointment. As the class hours dragged on by and the school bell rang for the end of school for the day. Aria went over to Aaron and told them that they must find the last clue immediately.

So after a few days of school and restless waiting for the dispose of Barrett's barricades, they finally managed to arrive at Blessia Island unharmed and unnoticed. They raced northeast of the island to find the boss of the dungeon, a giant squid. Using Aria and Aaron's spells and combat abilities, they beat the boss and managed to collect the last tablet fragment with enough time to spare to get home.

Mana was so worried sick when she saw that both of them collapsed at the front door of the house (due to the injuries and the rush to get home) that she sent them to the village hospital. There, Sera and Serena screamed in unison when they saw them both being carried by Douglass. Arie watched from the window's reflection in worry and suddenly her other right eye changed from brown to red.

**(Author's note: Take it as if Arie has Rune Factory Frontier Iris/Elis' eyes, except one the eyes are crystal blue instead of brown in colour.)**

"I see… The event is coming soon… Aria, please be careful," Arie said as she vanished, covering her eyes with her hands.

**(At school, the next morning...)**

"WHAAAAT?! You're saying Aaron and Aria are at the hospital as we speak?" Cammy shrieked as she shook Sera wildly.

"Yes, please… Let… Me… Go…" Sera begged as Serena flailed her arms wildly, also begging Cammy to let her twin sister go.

The school was deserted other than the students as Barrett rushed off to the hospital upon hearing the news. The students were told to remain at school and never go out of the boundary so everyone was waiting impatiently for Barrett, including Orland, who was tapping his foot endlessly and Leann, who was worried sick for Aaron.

"Don't worry everyone. I'm sure they're fine," Rosalind said as she entered the room.

"Mum!" Sera and Serena squealed happily as they ran forward to hug their mother.

As Rosalind started to fill everyone in with the twin's condition, Barrett rushed into the room, smiling. After informing everyone that Ray used some really useful magic spells to heal their injuries and that they are all right.

Leann was overjoyed and her eyes welled up in tears. Orland breathed a sigh of relief and smiled his rare smile. Leonel was smiling. Roy and Cammy were dancing around and so were Serena and Sera. Sera was finally releived that Cammy actually let her go. Barrett dashed off again to check on Aaron and Aria and everyone was rambling on how relieved they were until Barrett dashed in again, worry etched on his face.

"They're gone!" Barrett panted and everyone began fretting again.

**

* * *

**

(At the barn…)

**(Author's note: I know you have to show the tablet to Barrett first before you can ask Byron to upgrade the barn to 28 floors to get access to the underground dungeon but I decided to tweak the storyline a little bit…)**

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! A large hole with bursting fire!" Aaron shouted, pointing at the large hole as fire spouted from it.

"That's odd… This fire doesn't burn," Aria said, touching it and then froze.

"What's wrong?" Aaron said, coming over after recovering from his panicked shock.

"I hear many sad voices coming from that hole," Aria said looking down the hole.

"But the hole must have been easily 2000 metres underground… How could anyone have any access to it besides us?" Aaron muttered, noting that the hole stopped erupting. "I don't like this but we have to investigate it."

Upon jumping down the hole after covering it with a really huge layer of hay, the duo landed on hard, dusty ground. They looked around in awe and horror as monsters immediately appeared. Aaron, with his sword and Aria also with a sword-and-staff weapon and spell book, leaped into battle.

After reaching the last floor, Aria and Aaron took a break, panting and huffing as if they just finished running five marathons in a row.

"What kind of dungeon is this?! Monsters popping up from nowhere even without an energy core!" Aaron gasped, devouring a few Medicinal Herbs.

"I hear them… It's a sad symphony of depressed spirits in distress," Aria said and from nowhere Arie appeared.

"Aria, hurry! You're almost there from finding your father!" Arie said, pointing at the door.

"Arie? How did you get out?" Aria asked as Aaron looked back and forth from the two of them.

"There's no time to explain… It's going to be a long battle for you two. Ahead lies Fiersome, one of the ultimate bosses," Arie said. "You better hurry. The seal is weakening as we speak.

"I don't want to be rude but which of you is my sister?" Aaron said with the confused chibi eyes.

"The one with the two brown coloured eyes is your sister, silly! She has been with you all this time and you have no idea?" Arie said, sighing as Aria nearly fell down anime-style.

"Be careful Aria. After this battle, your eyes will change colour, just like me and something else will happen. I can't say it… I'm sorry," Arie said, as Aria looked shocked.

Aaron looked shocked, but also fascinated at the thought of colour changing. Arie disappeared and Aria went over to Aaron's side, looking determined.

"I really prefer my own eye colour of brown but if it will save Dad and everyone, we got to give it our all!" Aria said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Aaron agreed as they raced through the big entrance to be welcomed by Fiersome and Kyle's spirit.

**

* * *

**

(Meanwhile at the hospital… Sorry for the confusion caused of multiple location changing.)

"My, my so many visitors at this point of time!" Natalie shrieked as everyone shoved to get a closer view at the note left behind.

Sooner or later Orland, Leann and the others managed to catch the note and read it.

_"We're off to find Fiersome and defeat him and save everyone and Dad. We'll be back before it gets dark okay? Don't find us or get worried._

_Sayonara…_

_Aaron and Aria"_

"Whaaaaaat?! They're going to find Fiersome the legendary ancient dragon? Have they gone nuts?" Roy yelled, peering over Cammy's shoulder to take another look at the note.

"All we can do is hope that they will return safely," Orland said simply, looking out of the window.

**(Back at the Underground Dungeon…)**

"We finally defeated him…" puffed Aaron, injuries all over his body.

"Yes. Dad is saved now. We can go back as a family," Aria huffed.

"I'm sorry, the both of you. I cannot go back with you," Kyle said sadly as he appeared.

"Eh?! What do you mean Dad! We already defeated Fiersome!" Aria protested.

"It turns out that my spirit was so unified with Fiersome that I have to return to the Forest Of Beginnings with him. I have tried using magic to get out of him for a long time, but I have failed. It seems that I still have a bit more magic training to do," Kyle declared.

"Nooo! Not again! Don't disappear!" Aaron and Aria cried in unison as Kyle vanished in a ball of light.

Aria and Aaron had no time to mourn over Kyle as the ground started shaking and the walls started collapsing. Aria and Aaron started to dash for the exit, despite their injuries.

_'The entire dungeon is going to cave in! Aaron will make it… But I can't go any faster! At this rate, the 'Door of Time' will be closing and the time freeze of the dungeon will start!'_ Aria thought, as she stopped.

_'But I can make Aaron go faster with my spells. He'll definitely make it. The spells won't work on me… It'll work on other people,"_ Aria thought.

"Aaron, I want you to go ahead and escape! Get help from the townspeople!" Aria yelled over the sound of crashing rocks.

"No! You're my twin sister! I won't leave you here!" Aaron yelled back, skidding to a halt at his sister's words.

"The walls are going to cave in and the time freeze is going to start soon! You can make it out since you're fast enough!" Aria shouted, as more rock started crashing in front of her.

"No! Everyone's waiting for us! How will they react if they don't see the both of us?!" Aaron yelled.

"This isn't a job request on the bulletin board, Aaron!" Aria yelled, activating the two spells 'Levitate' and 'Protect'.

"Aria! No!" Aaron yelled, as he bashed his fist against the levitating transport sphere.

"Aaron, tell everyone… I'll be seeing you all soon…" Aria said as she motioned the sphere to the exit of the dungeon.

The sphere zoomed out of the battlefield as Aaron taerfully watched the rocks crashed, blocking Aria's escape. The enormous Door Of Time shut closed and monsters suddenly froze as the time freeze moved through the dungeon with great ease.

Meanwhile, back at the battlefield, Aria looked back as the rocks still came crashing down. Arie appeared beside her and both exchanged glances. Arie told her that the tinme to use that spell would be now, if she wanted to reunite with Aaron and the others.

"But you do know the consequences, do you?"Arie said, looking at Aria, with her different coloured eyes.

Aria nodded as a really large rock broke from the ceiling and rushed towards the both of them at an amazing speed.

* * *

**Aria: Is that ending what you would call a cliffhanger, TakariFan8816?**

**TakariFan8816: It would be a cliffhanger if it just stopped like that.**

**Sera and Serena: Look at the next few chapters! Romance coming on!**

**Roy: I think I'm going to faint due to the fluffiness coming up in this room...**

**Cammy: Aaron and Leann sitting in a tre-**

**Aaron: B-Be quiet will you!**

**Cammy: I'm not finished yet! Aria and Orland sitting in a-**

**Orland: S-Shut up!**

**TakariFan8816: How about you three be good people and stop fighting or I will ask Barrett to give you all the Punishment Of Pain!**

***A long silence***

**TakariFan8816: That settles this chapter! But what will happen next? Stay tuned and review to find out!**


	4. Desperate Times Call For Desperate Ways

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for the really LOOOOOONG wait… What with examinations and all. But I'm back! With a new chapter and mini-drama. Seriously, thank you everyone for your support and for waiting so long.**

**Roy: Yeah, everyone waiting for like, what, a year? And you didn't update for nearly a year and-**

**Cammy: *Whacks Roy unconscious with a cane* Don't worry now. I got your back.**

**Thank you Cammy. Let's begin this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory 2 and the stuff that I'm using in this fanfic.**

**

* * *

**

(Chapter 4: Desperate Times Calls For Desperate Measures)

Aaron could only remember zooming out of the dungeon inside the not-so-comfy sphere that Aria had conjured up with her spells before blacking out. Aria, in the meantime was nearly crushed by a large rock with Arie with her. We will be focusing on what happened on the two sides.

**_Aaron_**

Aaron regained consciousness and sat up. Memories of the previous five hours (Yes, he counted) flowed in back into his mind. Tears flowed endlessly as he pondered about his sister's sacrifice for him. Looking around, he gawked in dismay that he was still in the dungeon after five hours.

_'How long am I going to be in here? Huh? What's going on?'_ Aaron thought as he spotted a whole mob of regenerated monsters scattering all over the dungeon.

All it took was a turn to the opposite direction to know what was happening. Aaron gaped and nearly fainted again when he saw 'it'.

A really large monster was right in front of him frozen up in time. Its large beady eyes and its open mouth showed that it was actually trying to eat Aaron and the sphere before it was petrified.

A frightened squeak escaped from Aaron's mouth as the sphere zoomed away from the petrified monster. He watched as the time freeze took over the dungeon and monsters being frozen all over the place.

When he finally reached the entrance where he and Aria came in, he was too happy for words to scramble out of the sphere for he had seen many atrocious scenes that he did not want to elaborate on. Exiting the barn in a terribly wounded mess, he staggered over to the village hospital.

Seeing the hospital in view, he saw all the villagers searching aimlessly and mentally smacked himself for getting out of the sphere too fast. How was he going to tell everyone the news now?

_'Dad, if you can hear me, make me faint in front of everyone. I'm in a bad mess anyway,'_ Aaron pleaded, as Leann turned around and saw him by chance.

Somehow, someone must have really heard his plea and made him go into blackout mode. The last thing he remembered before collapsing was seeing everyone run towards him and Barrett being the fastest of them all, catching him in his arms.

**Aria (POV mode)**

I used the spell. But was it too late? I feel nothing at all and this is obviously not one of the consequences of using the spell. Now that I mention it, where's Arie?

_

* * *

_

(Flashback)

_"Will he be able to handle himself?" Arie queried, seeing the sphere with a struggling crying Aaron float away from sight._

_"I'm sure he will. He's a strong brother even though he's a bit of a klutz sometimes," Aria said, as a big chunk of rock broke away from the ceiling and dropped at Aria and Arie._

_"The rock's coming at very high speed! Quick Aria, use that spell!" Arie shrieked at me._

_"A-Alright!" Aria yelled over the thundering noise of rocks crashing to the floor._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

After uttering the spell, there was a bright flash of light. I could not remember what happened after that.

_'Aria, is that you?'_

Huh? This voice…

_'Aria, I'm happy to see that you're all right!'_

Dad! It's really you! How did you know I was here?

_'… Arie filled me in. You used that 'spell', didn't you?'_

There… was no other way, Dad. Aaron wouldn't have been able to escape in time if I hadn't stopped and used 'Levitate' and 'Protect'. I was way behind him and I used the 'spell' so I could reunite with the others again. But where am I?

_'I understand fully. You're between the border of the real world and the Forest of Beginnings. The only reason I'm able to communicate with you is because of that reason.'_

Between the Forest Of Beginnings and our world? Am I really that far away?

_'You can say that. I myself do not know how far I am from home.'_

How long will it take to get me back home? What about you?

_'It will probably take a while. About me, I heard of a spell called 'Omni Gate'. __It should get me out of this monster-spirit-packed forest. It's up to you and Aaron to set me free.'_

Of course we will set you free Dad! But… Is the forest really that bad?

_'I'm just glad that no one else is here… They would have the shock of their lives.'_

Why is your voice getting fainter?

_'I can say the same for you. I must go now. The balance of communication is getting haywire.'_

Dad, promise me that when we use Omni Gate, you will come back and be with us again…

_'Aria… It depends on whether your skills and Aaron's fit the requirements…'_

Just promise me… Please!

_'I promise… Believe in yourself okay? Arie's here with me. She says farewell and that she had many good times with you. She says she misses you already. She can never come back… I'm sorry.'_

You are not to blame Dad… Tell Arie the same things for me, will you?

_'Of course. I'll see you much later then... Farewell.'_

Aria felt the connection break and then she drifted off into a deep sleep, waiting for the time to get back up and go back to Alvarna.

* * *

**A nice long chapter done! Now for mini-drama time!**

**

* * *

**

Mini-drama (Valentine's Day)(All the villagers are friends take note of that.)

Bryon: "Today is Valentine's Day! Young ladies give either cookies and chocolates to the guys who they like! Men, in turn, can give flowers of any type to their beloved ladies! Let the giving begin!"

**(At the Farmhouse)**

Kyle: Four-leaf clover… Check. Grah! You're a man, Kyle! How hard can it be to go up to your own wife Mana and give this bouquet of four-leaf clovers and pinkcat flowers?

Jake: JUST GET IT OVER WITH THEN!

Kyle: Uwaah! Jake don't pop out of nowhere like that! You nearly made me drop my bouquet!

Jake: If you think popping out of nowhere was watching you pacing outside the door for twenty minutes, you have a lot to learn…

Kyle: Why aren't you Cecilia then? You showed me that handcrafted vase of flowers encrusted with emeralds, rubies…

Jake: Are you really going to recite the whole proceedure?

Kyle: Aquamarines, amethysts, diamonds…

Jake: … Seriously, are you?

Kyle: Sapphires, topazes, some really nicely polished blurite …

Jake: … …

Kyle: Built with gold and silver ore smelt together and left to cool for exactly 3 hours 30 minutes and twenty-five seconds. *Coughs*… All out of breath… But let's not change the topic. You ARE nervous, aren't you?

Jake: I'm an elf. How can I be nervous? I am never nervous! *Stands proudly with his head in the air*

Kyle: *sweatdropping* Hai, hai… Hey Barrett! What's up?

Barrett: Nothing much. Just thinking of the right time to give Dorothy my present. Thanks for the Emery Flowers, Kyle.

Kyle: Don't mention it. Wait a minute. Is that… Ray?

Jake: Sure is. I'd recognise that purple hair anywhere.

Barrett: He seems to be searching for something. Hint, Hint.

All three of them: *gulp*

Ray: Guys! Hey, nearly the whole gang is here!

Barrett: We're only one head short. Max.

Ray: True. Must be with Julia. Anyway, you have to help me. I lost my present for Rosalind again!

Kyle: Not this scenario again. All right, we'll help you, Ray. Right everyone?

Jake: Yeah, yeah. But you would make it to the National Alvarna records for the number of times you lose your Valentine's Day present, even beating Roy.

Barrett: I don't mind. But you've got to be kidding me…

**End of mini-drama**

**

* * *

**

Okay that was really long. Longer than I had expected. I should make a fanfic out of this! Yeah! That should do it!

**Anyway, concerning Ray's predicament, Rosalind always insists on seeing her Valentine Day present immediately and poor Ray can only hide it somewhere in town. The big problem is that he hides it so well that even he doesn't know where he had hidden it. Luckily, he can look up his friends for help… every year.**

**Anyway, look forward to the next chapter and some new fanfics of Rune Factory 2!**


	5. A loss or is it?

**Hi everyone! Sorry that it took me so long. But I have to ask, why are there so many events going on at school at the last month of the year?! I'm so exhausted, it's driving me crazy! Anyway, I plan to change my pen name soon so look out for a name you don't really recognise.**

**Thanks to Wolfy1234, Calvarygirl15 and rst64tlc for the recent review and favourites/alerting! And thanks to all readers and previous reviewers! If it were not for you all, I don't think I would be able to get up here and update! So here's your reward!**

**Oh by the way, be careful of this chapter! A whole lot of POV changing. Really sorry to those who can't stand constant POV changing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rune Factory 2 etc etc.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: A loss or is it?

**

* * *

**

Aaron POV

I could feel my whole body aching everywhere. My tears still falling like pouring rain for my sister. Where am I? I couldn't see anything, only hear. I desperately hung onto unconsciousness. I could not bring myself to explain everything to everyone, especially Mom. Orland would probably beat me up if I were not in this state.

"When is he going to wake up? It's been like forever!" I could hear Roy's impatient voice along with many others.

I could hear some asking about Aria, making me want to sleep forever. I couldn't bring myself to say it fully without breaking down that Aria... My very own sister...

Sacrificed her own life to save mine...

Unfortunately, I had to wake up. If I didn't, everyone would assume I was dead. I could picture Leann crying and my heart ached. I couldn't hurt her feelings… I wouldn't anyway, why would I? I slowly drifted into consciousness.

* * *

**Leann POV**

Aaron looked so horrible in his condition. I wanted to burst into tears at the mere sight of him, especially when I saw him emerge into view outside… Alone…

_(Flashback)_

_"Where did they go?! I don't want to lose them too!" Mana cried, suffering a breakdown._

_After a several hours and Aria and Aaron still have not returned, everyone decided to search for them. I noticed that Orland was rather not his usual self. He was jumpy and worry was etched on his face. It was understandable as Aaron was his friend and he had feelings for Aria even if he did not know it. I just hoped that the both of them were safe, especially Aaron._

_All the women in the group, including Yue and my mother Julia, were comforting Mana. Barret and Ray were there for Douglas and we all searched together. __I happened to turn around and saw Aaron in a bloody mess. His hair was all over the place and he had so many wounds and I felt like running to him, hugging him and cry like mad. That was when I realised he was all by himself._

_'Where's Aria? Don't tell me she…' I thought as everyone saw Aaron just standing there._

_Aaron looked up and then fell over, blacking out. He would have hit the floor if Barrett was not there to catch him._

_(End of Flashback)_

After that, Barrett carried Aaron to the hospital or clinic. (Whichever it is…) The villagers kept on wondering why Aaron was not with Aria. I was praying like mad that Aaron would wake up. Soon, I could see Aaron stir and open his eyes.

* * *

**Orland POV (Last one really! Or maybe one more?)**

When we found Aaron, he was in a really bad shape. What kind of a battle did they get themselves into? Wait, where is Aria? She's not with Aaron, what happened to her?! That Aaron better give everyone an explanation when he wakes up. I looked around; Aria was nowhere to be seen and people were asking around about her.

"I hope nothing bad happened to her…" I heard one of the adults say.

I tensed with fear and worry as all the possibilities of what happened to Aria flashed through my mind. Instinctively, I shook my head as I focused on the current situation at hand.

**

* * *

**

Normal POV (This should be the last one…)

Aaron's eyes fluttered open as he stared at the faces of the villagers crowded around him. A moment's silence was broken when Leann appeared at his side in tears along with Mana. Then whole chaos ensued. All of Aaron's schoolmates were huddled around Aaron with many 'Are you alright?'s and 'What happened?'s.

After telling the story, everyone hung their heads in grief for Aria. Mana nearly collapsed and Orland was well, Orland; except for the fact that he was depressed and fighting back the urge to break down in front of everyone.

All the adults went to a separate room to comfort Mana and prevent Douglas, who was howling in despair, from causing a big earthquake from happening. Suddenly, Orland gripped Aaron by his shoulders and started yelling at him much to everyone's alarm.

"So you left her all alone? Just like that?! What did you think you were doing?!" Orland yelled in his face, tears finally letting loose.

Roy and Leonel tried to hold Orland back from beating Aaron up a.k.a, making Aaron worse than he already is. Although Orland's words stung, Aaron could tell that Orland cared a lot about Aria and was on the verge of insanity and depression. So he refrained himself from making Orland become even more insane by attempting to calm him down.

"Aria saved me on her own will! I couldn't get out of the sphere she made! It's magic combination was too strong to break so easily. Aria wouldn't want to see you and everyone like this anyway… Besides, were you there to see her sacrifice herself to save me? Wouldn't you do the same for her, if it meant saving her life?" Aaron replied, softening at the last three sentences.

Orland became quiet and let Aaron's speech/words sink him. He let go of Aaron and set him back on the hospital bed. While Leann was offering consolation to Aaron who was now in tears, and tucking him in, (Aaron's injuries prevented him from moving properly) Roy and Leonel managed to calm down Orland more and after a few deep breaths, he was back to normal.

"I'm sorry Aaron… I lost my mind back there. I don't know why I did…" Orland mumbled, ashamed of his rough behaviour a few moments ago.

"I understand Orland. Don't worry about it…" Aaron forgave Orland, smiling a little.

Then the atmosphere got slightly merrier as Aaron told everyone that Alvarna was safe from Fiersome's rampaging and destruction. The adults also managed to calm Mana and Douglas down and they returned to Aaron's ward.

"At least I didn't lose you too!" Mana said, as she embraced her remaining child.

"Mom, I'm choking. You're crushing me!" Aaron choked out as his mother let go with an apologetic smile.

The children laughed and the adults just chuckled.

* * *

**… That was an odd way to end this chapter… I can't help but feel a strong wave of writer's block. Sorry to readers who were expecting a mini-drama. I'm all out of ideas for one. Maybe you can give me a mini-drama you want me to write. I'll put it up in the next chapter. There are restrictions, of course.**

**First of all, make sure there is no swearing or physical fighting among the characters.**

**No M-rating content please.**

**That should be about it… Anyway, see you all soon! Please review! No flames! Your reviews and favourites/story alerts are the only few things keeping this story alive!**

**TakariFan8816**


	6. Moving On

**Hello everyone I realised that I had better find time to update and now seemed to be a good time. So here it is! The chapter of Rune Factory 2: Blazing Events!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rune Factory 2 etc.**

**

* * *

**

**Aaron's side**

Moving on was HARD, especially if you had lost someone precious to you. Poor Aaron learnt that the hard way. He was distant the first few weeks after Aria's disappearance. He would talk to Barrett and Barrett alone. He did not feel the need to talk to anybody else other than his mother. Everyone even ROY, understood his predicament.

**

* * *

**

Roy: Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

**Me: Roy, what are you doing here? You should be in the fanfic!**

**Roy: I'm not even in this chapter in person! Why can't I observe just right here?**

**Me: Because you are needed at Alvarna, you're a character in the game! *kicks him back in Rune Factory 2* Sorry readers, don't mind him.**

…

A few months had gotten by. Nothing changed, except that two new townspeople had moved in. The youngest of the duo was a girl Aaron's age named Irixaa and she came from a town called Trampoli Village. Irixaa had bright red hair which could be seen from the white hood and cloak she wore.

Her cloak was buttoned at the top so everyone could see that she wore a black turtleneck with a white stripe through the middle and wore a short gray skirt. However, she also wore slightly tan brown pants with knee-high brown and white boots like Aaron's.

Up to now, no one had ever seen her take off her hood to show her face. Irixaa said the sunlight was too strong for her whenever anyone asked. Cammy and Roy once speculated she was a vampire or demon or whatever their minds came up with.

The eldest was a boy a couple years older than Irixaa and his name was Axon. He seemed to look like your usual anti-social person with his half-slit eyes(when he takes off his hood) and seemingly dark aura but he is actually a nice guy. However, he goes straight to the point and speaks in broken sentences. He wears a black turtleneck as well but with no stripe and a dark blue hood and coat instead. His hair is seen as reddish-brown and he only takes his hood off in the inn. He has not-so pale skin and his eyes are a mysterious glowing yellow.

Axon wears creamy brown pants but wears black sandals unlike his sister. Both he and Irixaa had heard of the recent events happening in town. Axon had seen the funeral wreath and tombstone/memoir made by the townspeople but Irixaa had been too busy helping Egan cook lunch and dinner when Cecilia was not around to help.

* * *

**(At School.)**

"Hey Aaron?" Irixaa asked as she approached Aaron.

"Hm? What is it?" Aaron replied.

"I'm just wondering about… Paying respects to your sister. I mean, she did save the world and all, I feel that it is my duty to at least thank her and you as well… If that's all right with you," Irixaa said as she hastily added in the last part.

"… Sure," Aaron said.

Aaron was still uncomfortable when anyone mentioned Aria because he still felt that it was his fault that she was gone, no matter how hard everyone tried to convince him otherwise.

_'They weren't there… They weren't there when we fought and won the battle. They didn't see Aria breathe her last breath,'_ he thought bitterly as he only managed a nod.

**(At the lake at the end of the path beside the barn, 3.00pm.)**

"Here it is," Aaron said as he led Irixaa to an intricately carved tablet. The boat-like funeral wreath had been set to float in the lake itself and miraculously the fish didn't disturb it. They may have sensed the value of the wreath to the town.

Both the tablet and the wreath were decorated with a lot of pinkcat, emery and moondrop flowers, Aria's favourite flowers. There were gems fitted snugly into indents of the tablet that only the De-Sainte Coquille Family could afford. Everyone wanted to make an offering, but found out that the wreath would sink and there would be no room on the tablet for words. So everyone settled with planting colourful and beautiful flowers around the entire area.

"Rest in Peace, Aria. For you have been a wonderful sister, friend, daughter and fighter…" Aaron heard Irixaa read the entire tablet, filled with dedications from everyone.

"Your sister… She must be happy watching you from the Forest of Beginnings. Axon and I lost our parents to a village fire when we were young. The village was secluded and unknown so no one knew of anything that happened there. We were the only ones who survived… We became orphans and travelled to various lands, looking for someplace to call home," Irixaa said through sniffs.

"… Hey…" Axon and Leann said from the mouth of the path.

"Axon! Leann!" Aaron and Irixaa said in unison as Axon and Leann moved forward.

"Speaking of which Aaron… We want to help… You move on from your sister's demise… I mean, we're not asking you to forget about her or anything… But I heard from a little bird that… You've been too depressed… And I may have no right to say this… Because Irixaa and I have only rough ideas of what happened… But you NEED to brighten up…Just like how we did when we lost our parents..." Axon said in his usual monotone.

"That's right! If Aria was looking down at you right now, what would she think? She get all depressed as well because you feel guilty of what she did for you. Come on, like ancient villagers say, _look at thy sky, give a smile to thou spirits for all things good that they did for thy world… Tra la la la!_" Irixaa chirped slinging an arm around Aaron's shoulder as Axon did the same.

As they let go, Leann embraced him saying, "I'll help too! Everyone will help. Irixaa and Axon are right. You need to look on the bright side. And there is a possibility of bringing Kyle back!"

"Say… Axon nii-chan, they do look like an adorable couple don't you think?" Irixaa pretended to 'whisper' to Axon though loud enough to be considered normal speaking.

"I have to agree… They're probably meant… For each other…" Axon agreed, nodding his head.

Aaron and Leann let go hastily nearing falling in the process, bow looking like the highest grade of red that tomatoes could get. Aaron's blush from embarrassment faded to become a blush of fury for interrupting their little moment.

"Irixaa Latov, I'm going to kill you," Aaron muttered.

"Hey hon', you kill the sister of Axon Latov and you're in big trouble," said Irixaa who raised her hands in defense.

"Good point…" Aaron said, sighing in defeat as leann patted his back in consolation.

"Feeling better… Aren't we? Let's… Get back… It's getting dark…" Axon said, smiling slightly as he ushered the group out of the area.

* * *

**How was it? My two OCs have just arrived in the story. Somehow as I was trying to draw Axon in my mind, when I finished, he really reminded me of Wizard/Gale from Harvest Moon Animal Parde. Funny…**

**Anyway, the usual... Please review~ Thank you everyone who reviewed/favourited/alerted! I'll do a Thank You page at the last chapter creditting to you all!**

**

* * *

**

**Mini Drama Time! A million Thanks to Wolfy1324 and vitaliudeos for giving two good ideas1 But since wolfy1324 reviwed first, I'm going to write that mini-drama first… Sory vitaliudeos but I can guarantee you 100% that the mini-drama you suggested will be in the next chapter! I already came up with 6 ways.*evil grin* Anyway, I don't bite at all so don't be shy about suggesting any type of mini-drama for Rune Factory 2 that you want me to do! Seriously, you can even PM me if you want!**

_**(At the Church…)**_

_Gordon: And the dragon swooped down at me ready to strike! But no! The amazing hero Gordon wouldn't allow that! I leaped up and did a backflip to propel myself onto a nearby boulder but out of range of the dragon's attack! The dragon turned and struck my face1 It left the scar right here. *gestures to scar on eye*_

_Kyle: *trying his best to look amazed* Wow… Really? What happened?_

_Gordon: Oh yes, the **DRAMATIC MOMENT**! The dragon turned again and blew a whole lot of flames towards me! But I, with my quick thinking skills, managed to block out the flames with my shield, charge towards it and strike it down with a KO' with my la- I mean sword!_

_Kyle: That's, um awesome, great, yeah..._

**_(The next Day…)_**

_Gordon: Kyle, Kyle! Have you come for another tale of my amazing adventures?_

_Kyle: Not really, just came to deliver something from Barrett to Doro- Hey is that a Woolly?_

_Gordon: *freezes* A Woolly?_

_Kyle: Yup and a very unique one at that; look!_

**_*Clothed Golden Woolly appears from behind one of the pews and 'waddles' towards them*_**

_Kyle: Awww… *picks up Woolly and holds it to Gordons face* Isn't it quite adorable? I bet Aria and Aaron would like it! ...Gordon?_

_Gordon: Kyle…_

_Kyle: Yes?_

_Gordon: **GET THAT WOOLLY AWAY FROM ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE IT AWAY,TAKE IT AWAY! IT'S A CURSE!THE WOOLLY HAS COME TO HAUNT ME! AAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!**_

_Kyle: What curse? It's just a Woolly… Gordon calm down!_

_Gordon: *Having an adrenaline rush* **NO NEVER!!! NEVER WILL I CALM DOWN IN FRONT OF THE ACCURSED WOOLLY! ***Hops on altar with his book as his weapon*** GO AWAY ACCURSED WOOLLY! NEVER RETURN! YOU HEAR1 NEVER COME BACK! MEHEHEHE!!!!!**_

**_*Woolly comes closer to Gordon, it's seems to be having fun as it waddles out of Kyle's grip*_**

_Gordon: **! THE WOOLLY! GET IT AWAY KYLE! RIGHT NOOOOOW!........**_

**_*Gordon in slow-motion yells a final girly scream and starts to faint.*_**

_Kyle: Wooooow, neeeeeew teeeecccchhhhnnnniiiique iiiin sloooooow moooootiiiiioooon! TaaakaaariiiiFaaaan8816 reeeaaally ouuutdiiid the limits this time! (In slow motion)_

**_*Fourth wall breaks in slow motion and TakariFan8816, the one and only, rushes in slow motion to repair it… In slow motion… Gordon is STILL in the process of fainting… In slow motion.*_**

_Me: Hoooneeeestly, Kyyyleee diiiid yoooou haaaaveee to breeeeaaaaak the Foooouuurth Waaaall?! Loooook aaaat whaaaat yoooou diiiiid! *Speaks and points at far-from-being-repaired wall in slow motion*_

_Kyle: TaaaakaaariiiiFaaaan8816, pleeeeeaaaaase stoooop theeee sloooow mooootiiiioooon…_

_Me: Aaaall riiiiight, aaaall riiiight! Heeereee puuuush thiiiis buuuuttoooon. *Hands Kyle a remote*_

_Kyle: *presses it and nothing happens* Whaaaaat's haaaaappeeeeniiiing?! Whhhhy'sssss iiiit noooot woooorkiiiiing?_

_Me: *uses slow-motion resistance spell* Oh yeah, I had to install a few gigs in it so no one else, *cough*likeRoy*cough* uses it without knowing what it does. *Comes towards Kyle* Pass me the remote please, Kyle and cover your ears._

_Kyle: Whhhhhy?_

_Me: Just do it! Since we are in slow motion I have no choice but to yell at this remote until it starts up!_

_Kyle: Whaaaaat aboooouuuut Gooooordooooon? *Points to a now kneeling but still fainting Gordon*_

_Me: I feel kinda sorry for him. He can't close his ears you see. But I suppose I can fix it later. Now hurry up and close your ears!_

**_*Making sure Kyle closed his ears, I make an announcement to the whole town*_**

_ Me: Everyone close your ears! I'm going to yell at the remote to make the time return to normal!_

**_*After checking that everyone including the monsters and a sealed Fiersome closes their ears, TakariFan8816 sports a pair of ultra sound-proof earmuffs and breathes in deeply.*_**

_Me: **REMOTE PROGRAM 101 START IMMEDIATELY! RETURN ALVARNA'S TIME TO ITS ORIGINAL STATE YOU HEAR ME!!!!!!! TIME CONTROL ACTIVATE!!!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!!!!!**_

**_*Everything freezes at first then slow effects starts to disappear and time has returned to it original uh, state?*_**

_Me: *finally fixes fourth wall* How's Gordon?_

_Kyle: He's in bed and he seemes fine thanks to that healing spell of yours. Oh, the Woolly left…_

_Me: Yeah, he has a town to defend… It's written in Fate's book…_

_Kyle: He? A town to defend?_

**_(Switches scene to Woolly. Woolly walks further away from Alvarna smiling to himself. He sees a light orb and without warning it brings him to the top of the sky. He falls down and lands smack dab- right in front of a… Flower shop? Too exhausted and drained from the freefall, he lays there. A girl named Shia finds the Woolly and drags him in the flower shop. The next morning, the Woolly changes into a young man called Maisu. From there, he realises he had lost his memories, becomes a farmer and embarks on an adventure to find out his true identity-)_**

_Me: Okay okay! Don't spoil Rune Factory 3 for everyone! Well I'm off and don't break THE wall Kyle. *leaves*_

_Kyle: Hmmm, I wonder what happens if I DO break TakariFan8816's wall?_

**_*Wall breaks again*_**

**_(From Real World)_**

_Me: I'm back! Home sweet home! Now time to eat some cookies then finish my due assignme- Eh? *Senses Fourth wall breaking again and flames appear around me and in my eyes* **KYLE! YOU ARE SOOO DOOMED!**_

**(End Of Mini-Drama)**


	7. Information Found!

**Yes! I am finally back! But I kinda... Need your help... Right now... Seriously... Need help... This story is in danger...**

**I'm losing interest in Rune Factory at a very rapid rate. That's why this fanfic is quite slow... If I had retained my interest/did not lose it, I would probably have done the ninth or tenth chapter on MS (Microsoft Word) by now. I'm not kidding. Really, I'm not.**

**There's not that many videos or much fandom about Rune Factory 2 in Youtube or Deviantart or whatever website that involves fanart/fanfiction etc. Since I don't have the game (I found out about RF2 from Youtube because I watched its opening from a 'related videos' section) that only makes things worse. The only two ways I could actually continue writing this is by knowing that there is at least more than 1 person who reads this fanfic and wants updates. The other way is how I usually write my stories... But that's a secret!**

**This is the main thing I need: If you know any good Rune Factory 2 fanstuff that could help with my writer's block, please tell me and send me the link if there's any. I could really use more inspiration now. As for the mini-drama ideas, please keep them coming. I have already finished with vitaliudeos' idea and will post it in this chapter after the real part of the story. You may PM me as well.**

**Thank You and I apologise in case I have offended any of you so far without knowing.**

**And yeah, I'm a bit moody right now, in case you haven't noticed. Must be a mood swing... So if I behave really rudely, I apologise before I forget to. *Listens to angsty and dark music while typing out the chapter.***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rune Factory 2 e.t.c... Ah what the heck... *sigh***

* * *

Chapter 7: Information Found!

Aaron trudged through the open school doors and into the classroom. He placed his school bag on the floor and proceeded to lay his tired head on the table. Axon and Orland noticed his behavior and glanced at each other. Both were sitting side by side and have gotten along well as they could share knowledge about combat, history, literature and the outside world.

"Shall we-" Orland started but was cut off by Axon.

"Let's..." Axon said in his usual monotone but a glint of mischeif was visible in his eyes. "... Do we-?"

"No. He'll literally hug us if we ask him to get involved. You know how much he loves pranks," came the reply.

"Let's... get to... it then..."

...

"Hey Aaron. Look up," Orland said as he nudged him lightly.

"Hm?" Aaron muttered as he tiredly looked up at him.

"AXON, NOW!" Orland suddenly yelled, causing Aaron to jump.

Out of nowhere, a splash of water hit Aaron's face. Orland had leapt out of the way so that he was not hit by the water. That caused Aaron to be wide awake as he got up angrily as droplets of water dripping from his chin and hair. Luckily, Axon had shot the water spell he and Orland had conjured up with such accuracy that it only hit Aaron's face and not his clothes. You could clearly see a vein popping at the side of Aaron's head.

"Axon... Orland... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! COME BACK HERE!" Aaron yelled, fuming as Orland and Axon got a head start at running away from the grumpy but finally awake Aaron.

"Quick! Let's-" Axon started.

"Run?" Orland queried, earning a 'Yes' from the other as both bolted out of the classroom.

Thus began the chase. Aaron chased the duo all over the school building, causing quite a racket with Aaron yelling 'YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME!' and Orland and Axon talking while running.

"Sheesh, for a funny moment I thought that-"

"Aaron... Would have... Ignored that splash... And went back to... Sleep?"

"We never cease to amaze the other as-"

"We seem... To know what... The other... Is thinking...?"

"That's-"

"...Right."

"Ding Dong!"

"No! The bell! It's Mom's class! I better run back!" Aaron, turning on his heel and running back.

"We-"

"Better head back as well?"

"Yeah."

The bell ended the chase and began another.

The chase to get to class in time. Luckily, all three of them made it back to class before Mana came in. Aaron ate some fruits he had harvested to gain back some energy before begrudgingly tossing over some to Axon and Orland who glanced back at him.

"Don't think I'll forget this! I'll have my revenge!" Aaron muttered.

"... Hm? ...For what Aaron? For us making you... awake?" Orland and Axon replied in unison as a light aura surrounded the two.

_*Insert proper angelic-like music heree! Or maybe some childlike theme will do...*_

Aaron could have sworn he saw small but visible angel wings on both their backs and a halo on top of their heads as they looked at him innocently, Orland trying and almost failing miserably while Axon not looking much of an angel because of his hood and cloak. He swore. He really saw it, from the picture he had stored in his mind he could imagine the both of them flying to the sky and using their... Magic wands, painted the sky bright blue, dotting it with puffy white clouds and making rainbows and unicorns and flying ponies. And planting millions of flowers on the land. Millions of them.

(Author's note: I imagined this exact scenario and now I can't stop laughing like crazy. The both of them have this expression on their faces now and in Aaron's mind. - :3)

_'Remind me that Orland and Axon looking angelic is really creepy! Orland and Axon looking angelic and really creepy!' _Aaron thought as the two continued looking very 'innocent'.

After School

Aaron wanted to settle the score he had with Orland and Axon but the two were already gone, Irixaa chasing after her brother. Aaron shrugged; he wasn't the type of person to hold grudges anyway. Heading over to the barn, he tended to his um... Animals? Monsters? After that, he went home, had lunch put his bag in his room and headed outisde again, telling his mother he will be over by the lake at Aria's memorial.

'Here I am again...'Aaron thought as he set new and fresh moondrop flowers on the gravestone. Sitting in front of it, he gazed at it for quite some time before realizing how tired and exhausted he was from all the 'excitement' that happened today. Laying down on the flower bed in front of the tombstone, after hoping that he would not crush the flowers he drifted off into a quick but seemingly long nap.

In his dream, he saw a star-filled sky and panicked upon realizing that he was not standing on anything. When he finally knew he was not going to fall, he calmed down and resumed looking around. There was practically nothing all he saw were stars and the dark-blue sky showing nighttime. He spotted a light in the distant distance. He ran towards it, hoping to get out of there although he did admit it was a pretty sight.

He gasped when he noticed he was now in a forest. What forest, he didn't know. Lush greenery were shining as sunlight shone on them. He could hear birds chirping and a beam of light from the Sun pointing to a clearing that wasn't that obvious at first. Here, Aaron found a slightly ruined shrine and altar.

_'Welcome...'_ He heard a soft, floaty voice call out to him.

Aaron jumped at the thought of it being a ghost and frantically looked around, hoping to prove his thoughts wrong. No one was around and he gulped. Was his hypothesis true?

_'Look up,'_ the voice said. Aaron, remembering the incident from this morning, flinched but reluctantly did so.

He saw a... Little girl? Yes, it was a little girl. She was at the top of the altar holding something in her hands. Aaron proceeded to climb up the steps leading to the shrine. Upon reaching the top, he almost saw the little girl face-to-face but light engulfed him. Before he woke up from his dream, he spotted the young girl handing him the object in her arms. It was a tablet, its writing glowing.

_'This would help you... To give you what you always wanted...' _

Aaron woke up with a jolt. He scanned his environment. Tombstone, lake, flowers, wreath and... Trees. He was back at the lake near the barn. No shrine, altar or little girl. There was no sign of the tablet she had given him either. Aaron noting that it was only a dream began to head back to his home.

'Wait!'

Aaron stopped. He looked around. That same voice from that young girl! Where is she?

'Please come!' There it was again!

"Come? Come where?" Aaron asked, turning around.

'Please find me.'

"Huh? W-wait!" Aaron said as the voice began to grow softer and softer. Aaron then raced to the Trieste Forest following the voice.

_'You're almost there...' _the voice said. _'Keep going straight and you shall find what you seek. But every good thing must have something bad alongside it. You will have to eliminate the monster that guards it first.'_

Aaron followed the voice's words and found himself in an underground dungeon. Walking forward, he realized he had already found the monster that 'guards what he seeks'. Using his combat skills which he had improved, he defeated the monster and set its spirit on a one-way trip to the Forest Of Beginnings. In its place, a tablet fragment laid on the ground. Aaron raced forward, grabbed it and retreated out of the underground and aboveground dungeons.

Now finally out of breath at the lake, he found himself staring at the tablet. Suppose it was another spell? Or even better, what if this tablet when all the fragments are together, it will have a spell that can bring Kyle and Aria back? He had to give it a shot. He stuffed the fragment into his rucksack, used a few potions to cure himself, so that he would not worry Mana and headed back home.

_'Maybe there is a chance... I can bring them back...' _

* * *

_He found the tablet?_

_Yes._

_Ah well, at least he got it. It could bring his father back._

_What about the other?_

_His sister? Uh, I never really thought of that..._

_You are still so... Ugh..._

_Ahaha! I think they will be reunited soon anyway, regardless of whether we pitch in or not. _

_I see. It's best to stay put then._

_That's right._

* * *

**That's just about the amount I can write for now... Sorry everyone, for making you wait for long yet the update is really short...**

**I won't hold you back... Here's the mini-drama...**

* * *

Mini Drama

Leann: I demand you to use the methods in this book Aria! That's the only way you can get Orland to notice you!

Aria: N-no! Why do I need to use a stupid book!

Leann: Come on Aria! It's just 10 methods! Please! Just try them! The girls know about this so they won't interfere!

Aria: _*gulp*_ What about the guys?

Leann: Ummm....

Aria: They don't know, do they?

Leann: Hah? Of course they um know! Hehehehe... Come on Aria! Now's the perfect time for method 1!

Aria: This will be the most humiliating thing I have ever done...

_Method 1: Run as fast as you can without the object of your affections knowing, and fall right in front of them!_

Orland_:*sitting on bench reading while the others are playing baseball.*_

Leann: Aria...

Aria: Is it time?

Sera and Serena: Go Aria! Go Go Go!

Cammy: We'll be rooting for you bye bye!

Aria: Pleasemakethiswork! Pleasemakethiswork! Pleaseohpleaseohplease! _*is currently running*_

Roy: I'm going to strike big! _*hits ball with all his might*_

(Ball flies over and whams right at Orland's head)

Orland: What the- OW! _*Falls off*_

Aria: EEEEEEEKKKKK! _*Falls on top on him*_

Aria and Orland: ... ... ... _*in very awkward position**Both blush*_

Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Orland: What the- get off me!

Aria: Eep! _*gets up and runs away on the verge of tears*_

All the girls: _*go to beat up Roy*_

Roy: _*runs away*_

_Method 2: Dress up to get his attention_

Aria: Why am I in a dress? A frilly pink dress? And with makeup on? And with my hair done?

Leann: It's Method 2! It'll work for sure!

Cammy: Put some more foundation and blush!

Aria: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Later**

Aria: *_feels like she has lost her soul and came back to life in a dress_*

Leann: Here he comes! Girls HIDE!

*_All girl except Aria go hide.*_

Orland: Why do I have to come here of all places? Sheesh! Oh? *spots Aria*

Aria: ... Hey?

Orland: ... Are you new, human?

Aria: Huh?

Orland: Who are you, you human? I've never seen you before... Probably one of Leann's relatives... Hmph, main office: go left two times then go right and then left and enter the big door. Why did I even tell you that? I don't know... *Walks off grumbling*

Aria: _*falls over before rushing to the toilet to change and wash off the makeup*_

All girls:_ *sweatdrop* _He didn't even recognise her... Maybe too much makeup? Or was it the hair? The dress?

_Method 3: Master his interests_

Aria: O.O Are you sure this is necessary?

Sera and Serena: Yes! Orland loves studying right? This will all help!

Aria: That's too much... _*looks at fifteen thousand books*_

Sera and Serena: Hehe... Be quiet and read dear...

**... A while later ...**

Aria: _*sigh*_

Orland: _*spots Aria*_

Aria: _*looks expectantly at him*_

Orland: _*runs off*_ I need a soak in the hot springs immediately! I must be dreaming!

Aria: AAARGH!

_Method 4: Give him a love letter_

Irixaa: A love letter?

Aria: -_-'" Yeah, Leann and her 'brilliant' ideas. I have to meet Orland at Cherry Blossom Square...

Irixaa: That's odd...

Aria: What? That love letters are silly?

Irixaa: No, I mean I didn't see Orland rushing to Cherry Blossom Square. I saw him rushing towards the opposite direction a few minutes before I ran into you.

Aria: Eh? You think he just thought it was a prank and threw it away?

Irixaa: No No! Maybe you just need to go there now1 I bet he's waiting for you!

**At Cherry Blossom Square**

Aria: Where is he?

Aaron: Hey Aria.

Aria: Hey Aaron. What are you doing here?

Aaron: Just meeting up with someone.

Aria: It's Leann isn't it?

Aaron: Might be or might be not, I got this strange love letter yesterday at school. It said to meet at Cherry Blossom Square today...

Aria: ... ... ...

Aaron: What?

Aria: Can I see it?

Aaron: Oh okay, but that's because you're my twin sister and not Mom! _*gives Aria letter*_

Aria: Uh, Aaron?

Aaron: Yes?

Aria: Where did you get it?

Aaron: Roy passed it to me. Said something about Leann putting it at Orland's table but when he asked her, she told him she thought it was mine. She had to deliver something 'important' for someone. Never said who though...

Aria: ... Your date's not coming...

Aaron: Why? I know it's late but maybe something's up?

Aria: Leann lied to Roy. She and the other girls wrote and delivered that love letter for me to Orland...

Aaron: ... ... WHAT?

Aria: Yeah..

Aaron: Whoa! You mean I wasted my time?

Aria: You're not the only one...

Aaron: I'm sick of this... Let's go fight some pesky orcs and Shadow Panthers...

Aria: Oh YEAH! _*Goes off with Aaron*_

All girls: _*come out of hiding spots and start hunting for Roy*_

Roy: _*runs away again*_

_Method 5: Wait until the next chapter_

* * *

**This got pretty long so I decided to split it into two parts... Sorry everyone...**

**TakariFan8816 (decided to stick with name for now but might change)**


End file.
